borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Violator
Examples Basicaly its a shotgun in a disguise of a pistol, with good fire rate/accuracy/magazine and average damage output. Best repeater-type gun in game.Sinael 19:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : The Maliwan Firehawk begs to differ. 05:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ammo consumption? Does each burst consume 3 rounds, or 9? --Feel the BURN! 18:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : 3. Yeti Yeti 19:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Double Prefix I found a BLR4 Double Violator with 66x4 Damage, 65.0 Accuracy, 10.8 Fire Rate, 19 Clip, 2.6x Weapon Zoom, +300% Burst Fire Count, -46% Damage, +69% Fire Rate, and "Your move, Creep." It seems the "Double" prefix gives one extra projectile, and so instead of 6 it will only shoot 4. Unfortunately it also makes it consume an extra ammo unit per shot, so this model actually consumes 6 rounds per burst, while firing 12 projectiles. The damage per unit of ammo is potentially much lower, as a result. Good to know. Yeti Yeti 19:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) S&S Gemini Doesn't this just kinda defeat the purpose of the S&S Gemini because the Gemini is 2 bullets fired in a 2 round burst. :Not really. The Gemini is an Orange version of the Double prefix, no drawbacks. The Violator has significant stat downsides to go with it's properties. The Violator tends to be the better weapon in my opinion but it's not as one sided as it seems. --Raisins 16:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Note that as a barrel the Violator loses up to +30% damage the Gemini can get from a normal barrel, but the Gemini is an accessory so it can't be elemental. I forgot to add, one's a Torgue and the other is S&S. So from the materials the Violator gets more damage and rate of fire, and the Gemini gets a little damage, increased magazine, and slower reload(unless it's the rarest). Abnormally low fire rate? I have a lv 61 Steel violator with 114x3 damage 77.5 accuracy x1 shock and 8.1 Fire rate which is lower than the lowest fr on the wiki page, would post a picture but it's xbox and I lack a camera capable of not blurring it beyond reading. 00:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) MY Violator I just found one of these thayt was x4 burst, not x3. When fired, it consumed six rounds. )The wiki page doesn't seem to explain this! 00:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : A x4 violator is possible. It should consume 12 bullets not 6. Unless you are using a character with skills that allow for some shots to not be used. -- 00:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : A Violator with the double-shot accessory will have a x4 projectile count noted on its card, and will indeed consume 6 rounds of ammunition with each burst. (Three shots per burst, each shot consuming two rounds of ammo thanks to double-shot, each shot breaking into four sub-shots.) It will be called a "Double Violator" unless it appears in mat3, in which case it is a "Steel Violator." Overall, double-shot weakens a Violator-- there are preferable accessories. Dämmerung 03:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) How did a redirect page get its own talk section? Moving this to Talk:Violator where it belongs. Dämmerung 03:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Fire rate can be lower I don't normally edit things like these so sorry if I do anything wrong here. I have a violator that has a lower fire rate than what's listed. I also think I've seen even lower than that. Link The pic is not edited or anything. The damage was 76x3. CrushC (talk) 02:24, April 21, 2019 (UTC)